Barker's Journey
by Jebe
Summary: A experiment in the viability of Guyver for crossover usage through various devices using the Sean Barker character. This experiment has been abandoned due to acquiring necessary data and problems associated with its experimental nature.
1. Act 1, Prologue

Disclaimer: Properties referenced in this chapter include the Guyver Live Action movies. Any resemblance of persons in this work to real individuals is entirely coincidental.

[Act 1]

[Prologue]

The Advent were a race that advanced far earlier than their counterparts and walked among the stars. So powerful were they that if not for the debate such an action must inevitably entail, they could casually mass scatter entire planets and bend the very forces to their will. For them however, this was not enough.

Eventually, in their hubris, they did something in any other mind they would have recognized as the height of foolishness. Their pride was such they believed they could control it. They afterall were the Advent, the ones that had existed since the dawn of time, the ones that were on a completely different level from anyone else. And so they awakened a Dark One.

Most took the offer of power, failing to even question it properly. Those that did not were hunted down by the monsters that had been created from what were once the highest of the high and now were little more than beasts bereft of the wisdom that had been their true power.

This is not however their story, but the story of a man touched by both what they were and what they became.

***

My name is Sean Barker. When I graduated from high school I enlisted in the United States Navy as a Hospital Corpsman. Those were the best years of my life. During Operation Desert Storm, the entire Marine squad I was assigned to was wiped out by a stupid mistake, somehow leaving me alive.

Intellectually I understood my limitations, but that didn't change the fact I was only able to ease the passing of the men I had lived and fought with. Didn't change the fact their families would be accepting a nice flag and a casket, instead of being able to welcome them back. Never wanting to have to deal with that again I served out my tour and left with the intention of using my GI bill to pay for a medical degree in some sort of general practitioner form.

During my pre-med studies I met Mizky Segawa and her father. God it seems was not done with me, as Dr. Segawa worked for a secret organization investigating alien technology. The man died a hero, trying to prevent something that would have been a catastrophe, as did so many others.

Instead it fell into my hands, and changed my life forever. It had been known simply as the Guyver, "Out of Control" in the language of the creatures who had named it so, because the simple piece of equipment had freed humanity from their control and made them a threat they could not ignore.

The Guyver is not an easy thing to describe. It is both alive and intelligent, but its mind is almost completely alien to me. The aspect I first really learned to respect was its drive to kill. A drive it had means of insuring I complied with. Its form is that of a suit of armor that bonds to and transforms the host in obvious and not so obvious ways.

A year passed after I destroyed Chronos LA where in the crime rate significantly dropped because the violent criminals were thoroughly exterminated, by _It_. Looking back I can appreciate _It_ was simply following a barbaric kind of morality. Mizky broke up with me, and I followed the visions the Unit caused to invade my dreams. It led me to a dig in Utah, where I met Cori Edwards, and learned just how big of a problem I had actually gotten myself into.

A year after that something happened I'm at a loss to describe. There was like a pulse of energy that passed over. The vast majority of people were turned into things that could only be called demons. The few survivors were hunted down with extreme prejudice. Eventually a group formed around me as the Guyver could fight the demons, and wouldn't allow me to sit this out even if I wanted to.

That was four years ago. I expect my group is all that remains by now. Even it dwindles as members are lost due to natural factors and the occasional raids that get through. The old skills have came in use to save some of them, but just as many couldn't be whether due to inadequate skill on his part, or their simply being too injured that anything could be done with the equipment on hand.

Now the problem is one of simply trying to survive.

***

Barker didn't so much turn, as reorient, slide, and race off on another vector through the woods. The once-humans straining to break away as he inevitably caught up to them and sliced the pair in half with extended laser bursts, before Barker skidded and took off in another direction never allowing the tempo to slow down.

The time he could maintain full output like this was limited, but as he didn't need to really use anything too high powered the problem was more one of toxin build up then other factors. A problem evidenced by the increasingly nasty discharges from the Guyver's face vents in addition to symptoms very similar to normal muscle fatigue. There was however no other way to insure there would be no survivors to draw another pack to them. The once-men were fast enough in that bestial demonic forms, and loved to scatter enough there was simply not another way.

Barker sliced another one, only activating the vibroblade long enough for the actual cut. Skidding he raced after the last one, the trees conspiring to continuously block a clean shot. Still Barker tried to take the shot, managing to open its stomach despite the encroaching darkness around his field of view.

Barker missed a step and went down skidding a long distance through the underbrush as his considerable momentum bled off. Fighting to remain conscious despite the toxin build up, Barker cursed himself. Another thousandth of a second and he would have wiped them all out.

When the event happened there had been over 5 billion people on Earth. From what Barker had understood from others they were offered a deal. They could accept power, and twisted into once-men or they could refuse and be hunted down by the rest. The overwhelming majority favored being transformed into something else. That made for ridiculously huge hunting parties that could throw away thousands without the proverbial bat of an eye.

The darkness overwhelmed him and the Guyver took over.

***

When Barker regained awareness the sun had moved a significant degree. The relatively calm attitude of the Unit told him there had been no sign of a counter attack while he was out. If anything _It _was more protective of his charges then he was.

The regular blasts of toxins out of the face vent had taken a much more healthy shade, but were still nasty. It would have to do.

Barker smashed a nearby tree into splinters despite himself. The raiding parties while large were nothing compared to the swarms the once-men could amass once aroused. They needed to evade the inevitable counterattack, or at least control it enough to be able to make them retreat.

The problem was that the terrain around here was relatively flat with dense forests, ideal for them, not him. Especially as they were smart enough to use multipronged attacks normally, and thus be able to outflank him if forced on the defensive. Ideally the best solution would be to counterattack, hit them first, with multiple tries if necessary. The problem was there were other raiding parties, and they had sufficient numbers to overwhelm and slaughter the rest of the group as a matter of course.

They needed some place that was defensible. Opening up the scanning range, discretion was redundant at this point, Barker detected a city within a days travel. It would have to do.

***

"Barker!"

Barker turned to the source of the voice half paying attention while continuing his scanning of the surrounding environment with the Guyver's sensors in passive mode. Brown was waving around a box of what were technically not MREs, no doubt salvaged from the local Surplus store.

Barker directed him to store it in the room they were using to store all the useful food that was scavenged. Something he was sure he had made clear earlier.

The only food worth trying to salvage from stores by this point was canned goods and things like MREs. Everything else had went bad, by now. Between some inventive use of trees and properly preserved fruit, the threat of scurvy had yet to loom over them. Barker hoped it would continue to be so, given finding viable fruit otherwise was far from a given.

The biggest treasure in most of the groups' minds was ironically enough, toilet paper. Water was easy enough to obtain and purify, if with nothing else the ridiculous amount of bleach that would never be used to clean a load of clothes. Food wasn't that scarce, because the demons left most of the food alone being sustained by something else. It was funny how the little things one normally took for granted suddenly became extremely valuable when faced with the threat of dealing without.

Barker idly contemplated whether that had further implications, when applied to how people were viewed.

***

As night fell the group fell back to the apartment complex that had been previously chosen for the purpose. Barker had opted to concentrate the group as much as possible, because too few of them were really up to doing guard duty properly. It meant that if the demons ever got through the defense they would be able to slaughter everyone easier, but it was the best option under the circumstances. The other option would be only to create penny packets which would be easily taken out under the circumstances.

As much as Barker might like to be able to constantly stay awake and be everywhere at once, that simply wasn't possible.

Lavoie woke him up some time around midnight, quietly directing him to the window with a night vision scope. In the projected grainy green image a human figure was visible in the distance walking around openly in the dark. Barker could feel the Unit start straining to be released in pulses. It was not human.

Barker debated going out. The once-men were an odd bunch often turning on each other as much as working together, something that had served to drastically reduce their numbers over the years and helped increase their chances. Not that they didn't still have overwhelming numbers regardless. This could be a loner or part of a larger group, which would congregate having found a target. Barker doubted the pack he was expecting had arrived so soon.

The safest bet was simply to lay low. They didn't know he was here, and they could likely be avoided later. If this was the harbinger of a large group they would however be trapped, and as morning came it would become increasingly more difficult to escape their notice, with this group. If he acted now however he could decoy them away, although it would mean leaving them largely exposed during the process. In the case it was a small group he could destroy it, removing the potential threat.

Praying he wouldn't leave the group exposed to some force effectively lying in wait to exploit his absence, Barker decided the best option was to deal with them now. With a more disciplined group the option of trying to be discrete would have been the most viable, but that just wasn't the case.

Activating the Unit Barker rolled out of the window and using gravity control assist discreetly traveled across roof tops, and used other cover until he was in a position where they would not be able to track back to the group through him. Barker didn't know for sure they could pick up when he used the Guyver's sensors but there had been a few indications they could in recent years, and Barker didn't want to take the chance.

The walker had a large number of friends lying in wait in the buildings surrounding the park. Barker shifted scanning to other sectors, but there was no evidence of another group. That didn't however insure there wasn't one. If he took this group out quickly it would not however matter.

Throwing discretion to the wind he jumped off the old office building he had selected as his perch and hit the ground running, damaging the paved surface in the process. Charging the chest cannon to full power, Barker cut loose with the left and used his hip to drag the beam through the various buildings blowing away masonry and vaporizing their contents before it shut down. He started the right up on the right of the walker, cutting a clean path through several more buildings.

That still left a respectable group in the center who were now beginning to emerge. Barker was just about to strike down the walker and get to business of engaging the rest, when he recognized her.

"Cori?!"

She stood there with an evil smile on her face. They had last parted ways soon after the dig. Conflicted Barker left himself open for a second, and felt something being driven into his stomach, between the armor plates. Looking down he saw it was her arm turned into a demonic claw, just before the Guyver sliced it off.

Author's Notes:

A writer, unlike an animator, derives no benefit from the use of techniques designed to take advantage of stock footage. Thus you will not find fixed attack patterns in the use of weapons systems in this series.

This and my choosing terminology appropriate to the Barker character as I conceived him may result in some issues for those used to the standardized terminology. I believe things however have been made clear enough there should not be any issues with understanding.

The eldritch horrors are to my design, not taken from elsewhere.


	2. Data Files

A/N: Data files used to be kind of popular. At the very least I hope you find it entertaining.

Barker's Journey, Guyver Data File

The Unit that came to be known on Earth as the Unit Guyver was originally designed and conceived as a kind of advance ExtraVehicular Activity suit able to do double duty in many other hazardous environments for scientific purposes. Armored to protect against the occasion micrometeorite strike and exposure to engine wash, it incidentally provides strong protection against most weapons. Equipped with an extensive sensor suite to assist with determining problems, it was also found that it could be used to analyze samples and monitor a sizeable environment.

By Advent standards like the Zoanoid enhanced laborer and Zoalord enhanced foreman, these units are not considered weapon grade materials normally. When one of the research staff decided to provide one of the locals with a Unit in an attempt to facilitate communications, the subject proved both ruthless and vastly more adept at utilizing the suit as a means of destruction. Following the death of several scientists public opinion turned against the Zoanoid enhanced laborer project, and there was even talk of mass scattering the planet such were the cries for blood. Cooler heads however eventually prevailed, and the planet was left to its own devices, while the Advent looked to other means to solve its labor shortage problem of filling positions for Dull, Dirty, and Dangerous jobs.

Chest Cannons/Megasmashers:

Originally designed as a kind of emergency engine to help catch up with a vessel if it began to pull away while doing EVA work. As such the Unit is designed to retain power for operation of this device under normal operation, and real access to this reserve requires release of the associated safety. The power regulation safety can also be released to fire all available energy through a single cell, blowing it out in the process. Utilization of this overdrive is not suggested.

When bonded to a human subject this becomes a devastating weapon capable of causing destruction for more than a mile. As per the requirements of its original purpose it can be throttled as appropriate from a kind of short ranged high intensity flame thrower up to what can be classified as a weapon of mass destruction.

Gravity Controller:

Gravity is an attractive force between two objects. The Gravity Controller was originally designed to ease handling of objects in space and help with mobility. This has limitations including the relatively considerable concentration and time required, and thus tends to be of limited utility in combat situations.

When bonded to a human subject, the ability to form gravity distortions has been noted. These distortions have a noted effect on all energy beams, and by reversing their polarity can be made to explode on command. Size and number vary proportionately. A three round burst of what is considered the standard size can be fired normally, before the controller needs to reset. This limitation can be bypassed by releasing the associated safety, but will damage the controller in the process.

Lasers:

Originally meant as a precision cutting tool assisting with a wide variety of tasks, it is an extremely efficient device. When bonded to a human subject, the performance of this device can be characterized as similar to that of a heavy machine gun. There is no overdrive for this device.

Sonics:

Originally a kind of highly advanced Megaphone to facilitate communication, when bonded to a human subject they become a devastating weapon. Anything solid with a natural frequency, can rapidly have enough energy to cause it to explosively shatter. In the case of a human or zoanoid with minimal padding this is near instantaneous. Larger and better damped things take longer. Releasing the safeties increases output at the risk of damaging them. This safety is however almost never released, as there are very few instances where it is worth it.

The creative user may also use it to make all manner of sounds and even replicate voices.

Vibroblades.

Originally designed as both a utility device and a basic means of defense there is minimal difference between the basics as originally designed and in the case of being boned to a human.

Limiter off/Hyper mode:

Like all beings the Guyver in practice sandbags. The skilled user can operate at the true limits instead of where the safeties draw the line. This can lead to an impressive increase in performance, but can only be maintained for a short time and can leave the user down for several hours while the Unit repairs the related damage.

Sean Barker is noted to be able to use this ability. His favored means of doing so is to allow him to manifest high intensity gravity distortions in the form of a pair of beam sabers, effectively giving him four blades backed up by increased movement speed and his perception of time slowing down by roughly 10,000 times.

A/N:

The 10,000 times figure is based off a back of the envelope rough calc on just how slowed down that sequence where Sho blows the bullet out of mid air had to be. The real difference here is that movement is increased enough to make that kind of time dilation of any real utility. The whole bullet deflection stunt done by Barker implies this is possible, as does the later speed run .

The entire concept of a group able to casually shoot planetoids, being scared of a basic Guyver always struck me as absurd. So I've changed the back story in a tongue in cheek fashion, which when we eventually hit Sho & Agito's universe in the Third Arc will lead to some interesting discussion.

My intent is to keep this on the end of my chapter stream and add in various other noteworthy units along the way.

***

Latent Guyver, Data File

In the case of Sean Barker the Guyver unit bonded with such a high degree of compatibility there is bleedover in human form. Significant portions of his brain have been wired to continuously be able to use a variety of basic Guyver functions including:

Heightened Awareness:

In Barker's case the Guyver is constantly aware and there is a significant amount of bleed between its consciousness and his own. This leads to both occasional insights from the Guyver, and routine bloodlust associated with the Guyver's form of brutal righteousness. The two minds are however to alien to each other to allow for direct communication.

Telepathic Awareness:

Barker's Telepathic organs are more heavily integrated then normal allowing him to get impressions off of most creatures he encounters. This by itself does not allow him to get into someone else's head, but it is a great assistance to doing so.

Hand Scanner:

By passing his hand over something with the right focus, Barker can get high quality 3D scans of the object through the Guyver's sensors. This is greatly reduced in all parameters compared to what can be done with the Unit actually equipped, but none the less extremely useful when properly utilized.

Gravity Control:

Barker initially learning this was even possible while under the lingering effects of a Hallucinogenic. The actual force that can be brought to bear is quite limited, but can be used to effectively reach superhuman performance levels when properly utilized.

Modified Body Chemistry:

The Unit being a creature that sees things very much in black and white absolutes, has and can modify its host's biochemistry to stop things it doesn't agree with. The most noteworthy being that it is now basically physically impossible for Barker to get drunk.

A/N:

The result is kind of like a Jedi, just based on a sensor package and a Gravity Controller instead of the Force, oh and bloodlust. As you can see there are both positives and negatives to this relationship.

In this series Barker is the only operator of a Guyver Unit that has this kind of integration due to his higher than normal compatibility.

***

Iczelion, Data File

Built by the Iczer Consortium as a stop gap measure the Mk. 5 Iczelion exceeded all expectations allowing for the eventual extermination of the Iczers' enemies. Following this the Iczers' became a corporate interest selling technology to those they had previously gifted it to.

Able to flicker teleport, move at high speeds, and use shields, beam sabers, beam weaponry, and link their power with other Iczelion units, Iczelions represent an impressive asset. These units unlike their predecessors and those of the Iczer Consortium's opponents are designed with intent of two separate entities working as one single unit. The Iczel comes in the form of a short robot that is able to operate autonomously at greatly reduced functionality, and form an Iczelion upon linking with an appropriate girl.

They come in at least five varieties: Black, Gold, Silver, Normal, and Platinum. Black having the advantage of wielding gravitational powers, Gold being able to deploy lots of high power beams, Silver being particularly mobile with "beam boomerangs" and Normal being able to absorb and redirect energy. These types tend to favor certain personality types. Hence most Golds are rambunctious, most Slvers are calm and reserved, and most Black Iczelions tend to be serious in their attitude. Normal Types tend to not be particularly picky and look at a partner's potential more than any other factor.

Platinums represent a more advanced and powerful unit issued to those with the endurance to use them longer than normal. They tend to be more thoroughly trained as a result to insure maximum return on investment. Platinums are highly configurable to a given user, and tend to be a major step up. They are however rare compared to their more common brethren, and rarely encountered. Platinums also tend to be favored for promotion as they are generally considered superior.

***

Funnel Aerial Denial, Data File

Following exposure to the phenomena that came to be known as a Corruption Wave, the Interstellar Alliance pulled together and developed technologies they believed would prevent this from happening in their universes. This has also led to all reality bending technology either being banned or regulated with extreme prejudice. This in turn tends to lead to methods being used that are not necessarily the best designs from a purely objective standpoint such as the Transmogrifier.

The ultimate expression of this effort is the Funnel Aerial Denial system as deployed by the IAA. Able to lock down large areas cold, these systems can kill magical constructs simply by being turned on.

***

Sealing System, Data File

Realizing that there were non-physical components of some entities that wouldn't be destroyed by the Funnel Aerial Denial system, and that a Funnel Aerial Denial system could not simply be left in operation a means of dealing with this component was needed. The technology to seal developed faster and proved more reliable than those developed to try to destroy the non-physical component. Hence it became the standard, with technology to destroy such entities moved to the back burner.

Experience revealed that it was able to help repair the fabric of reality, once damaged. This and refinement of the technology allowed it to be utilized by Special Operations Division operatives, allowing a major increase of their role due to being vastly more deployable then conventional forces. With this development increased emphasis has been put on developing the capability of Operatives to deal with threats.

***

Focused Fusion warheads, Data File

This ordinance normally has terminal guidance systems that pick the optimum and standoff range at which to detonate. The intent is for the resultant highly concentrated beam to overwhelm the target's ability to deflect to deflect the concentrated stream resulting in minimal losses as it passes through and releases enough energy tearing through the target to utterly gut it. Things do not necessarily work optimally, but it is the rare vessel that does not find these a bane to its existence.

***

IAS Stalwart, Data File

Originally planned as the mainstay of the fleet, the 5-mile long cruisers proved to be more expensive then the Alliance was willing to bear leading to the use of smaller vessels for less intensive operations. Able to open their flicker Gate twice in a day, the buildup of equipment prior to conducting operations depends upon the nature of the operation.

A very robust vessel, the Stalwart is perfectly capable of laying waste to entire worlds and the fleets of lesser powers. These are not however the most powerful vessels in the Alliance.

***

IAS Reliant, Data File

The Reliant is an example of the smallest practical vessel with a Gate system. At around 2 miles long, the overwhelming majority of its bulk is taken up by drive and reactor systems. Next in terms of volume is weapon systems in the form of massive mass drivers running almost the entire length of the ship and large slash beam energy emplacements dotting the hull. Crew space is extremely small relative to the rest of the vessel, with a bay for sensor probes and a small compliment of Mosquito fighters. Limits on these accommodations have more to do with economy of force then any limitations with ship design.

Few interstellar societies' can stand up to one of these vessels when properly utilized. None the less their commanders tend to very protective of their ships, as these vessels represent a considerable investment of resources.

***

Frigate, Data File

While not the smallest combat vessel in the IAN's arsenal the 600 meter long Frigate is a common sight escorting larger vessels, maintaining a presence, and doing various general duties. Armed similarly to its larger brethren it is a very capable vessel, able to easily wipe out entire planetary civilizations within a matter of minutes if they lack respectable planetary shields.

Alliance policy however means they are almost never used in that role, and the guns instead are the terror of opposing fleets. The Mosquito and Bulldog normally conducts those orbital bombardments that do occur against targets unable to put a meaningful defense. The rare ones who do have meaningful defenses and are scheduled to be bombarded often justify a larger vessel.

A/N:

It basically is firing off the equivalent of Tsar Bombs, has multiple mass drivers and a jump system that allows it to easily change position quickly. So yes, minutes. You really don't want to get nailed by the warheads these guns are throwing. With the way the energy is concentrated, you should be able to casually shrug off Gigatons in terms of more typical armament before you aren't concerned about it getting through.

***

Mosquito-class Starfighter

The Mosquito is a mainstay of IAN forces, able to handle reconnaissance, patrol, anti-piracy, and strike duties. It also benefits from being easily based in fixed and mobile assets. The Mosquito is by IAN standards a very small vessel built around a fusion and jump engine. It can carry a pair of antiship focused fusion warheads to deal with enemy capital ships. It also causes a respectable number of missiles backing up a beam weapon for dealing with smaller targets of opportunity.

Doctrinally these ships will never spend more than a smattering of seconds in one location before jumping. This requires the use of advanced computer systems on the level of an artificial intelligence, with the pilot making the important judgments. To help compensate for the effects of this kind of combat a special time dilation system slows down the pilot's perception of time allowing them to fight more effectively. The jump drive does not however is not designed to handle long jumps and thus incapable of practical FTL travel.

***

Bulldog-class Fight/Bomber

The IAA main support fighter, this craft is designed purely for atmospheric use. Able to reach hypersonic velocities, carry a wide variety of munitions, and deploy enough fusion warheads to cripple all but the most built up planetary societies in a single sortie, the Bulldog is a threat not to be taken lightly. Power comes from a fusion engine powering turbines in normal flight. An aerospike engine using fusion exhaust, allows for higher velocities and altitudes.

A pair of Gattling mass drivers provide direct fire capability to back up the air to air missile load. Doctrinally the Bulldog tends to favor hit and run tactics, although advanced thrust vectoring systems and control surfaces controlled by a fly by light system make it very maneuverable. Attempts by the IAA to upgrade the Bulldog with jump systems have been met by fierce resistance by the IAN.

***

Gorgon tank

Built around a mass driver, the Gorgon is capable of both accurate direct and indirect fire by controlling the exit velocity of projectiles. The main gun is able to fire all manner of rounds in the IAA's arsenal including focused fusion, and often sees double duty providing support fire to infantry. The Gorgon's drive system uses tracks and uses power cells to minimize its heat signature. Mobile fusion reactors are kept on site to top off the power cells as necessary.

In addition to the main gun a small Gattling mass driver mounted above the main turret provides for aerial and missile defense in additional to engagement of softer ground targets. Partial deflector shield systems serve to deflect normal rounds, and provide a degree of protection against nuclear weapons.

The expeditionary nature of IAA's mission has hindered efforts to develop a heavier tank with more thorough protection. Still the Gorgon is more than adequate against most forces, with or without the use of fusion ordinance.

***


End file.
